Mass effect : Shattered memories
by Sarah21926
Summary: A story spanning from mass effect 1 to mass effect 3. It goes through the struggles Shepard and Tali face with their relationship. I'll take any advice its still very new. Ps i have kinda bad spelling and punctuation. Done a really good job of selling the story
1. Chapter 1

_**If YOU'RE READING I SHOULD WARN YOU MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING AREN'T THE BEST. I'M LEARNING PLEASE DONT JUDGE TO HARD. IVE READ MANY MASS EFFECT FANFICTION AND SOME HAVE INSPIRED THIS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT SORRY. I TAKE ANY ADVICE. WHAT YOU READ NOW ISN'T THE FINISHED PIECE I'M JUST PUTTING OUT THERE NOW TO SEE IF ANYONE WANTS TO READ IT AND IF ANYONE LIKES IT.**_

Commander J. Shepard charged through the doors of Chora's Den smearing blood and glass all around. Bullets ripped through the armour of the pathetic thugs causing them to split in half. The 'acid' blood flying from them hit a crudely dressed Asari who was screaming for her life as the shotgun bullets skimmed her chest.

"I'm glad Jenna is safe commander" Garrus shouted out through the bullets.

Shepard had almost forgotten saving Jenna but he would never forget the smile her sister Rita gave him when Jenna came back.

"She was lucky, glad we sorted out Chellrick though," Shepard said as he jumped behind one of the tables.

"Wrex, glad we brought you along you got a good shot" praised Kaidan

"Watch it human!" Wrex yelled as he pushed Kaidan onto the floor to save him from a bullet to the head.

Kaidan was shocked at the fact that Wrex had "saved" him and well the fact that he was so close to death ... even his shields wouldn't have saved him from the sniper.

"Thanks" were the only words Kaidan could say.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again human," Wrex said coldly.

"Everyone enough, there's the door. Is everyone ready let's not do anything out of the blue" Shepard commanded with force as he looked at Wrex.

"We will see Shepard"

Shepard nudged Ashley, even though he didn't condone her hate for aliens he knew when it came down to it he could use it to his advantage. Fist is a bad person but Shepard wasn't going to let a gun for hire kill him... the Shadow Broker's agents would be a better death for him. That's if the killed him straight away, they would probably play with him for a bit, make him feel like he had a chance. Shepard didn't want to think of someone being killed in such a terrible way but then he thought about the Quarian and what Fist had done to her. He deserved what he was going to get.

They opened the doors to Fists office, grenades and bullets from the heavy turrets flying towards Shepard and his crew, they tipped toed through them in a graceful manner missing each bullet and explosion. Shepard took down the first turret with a shot to its mainframe causing it to malfunction. Shepard was a great engineer and could have easily hacked the turret and used it against Fist but there was no time. A bullet was much quicker and more effective.

Shepard had a powerful team, Kaidan and Wrex were performing biotic lifts against Fist causing him to fly all over the place loosening his defences. While Ashley and Garrus were maiming him with their guns. It was the perfect attack system. Before they knew Fist had given up. Shepard and his team were too powerful for Fist.

Wrex was the first to run up to Fist, he had his gun ready and aimed.

"What are you doing Wrex we need him! Think about the Quarian" ordered Shepard

"I'm doing my job. You can get your information first but after that, he's all mine"

For the next five minutes Fist pleaded with Shepard to save him whilst dropping subtle hints about where the Quarian would be. But Shepard lost it he hit him over the head with his gun and screeched into his ear "THIS IS THE LAST TIME WHERE IS THE QUARIAN!"

"She near the alley if you hurry you can make it"

"Son of a b- she'll be slaughtered," said an aggravated Shepard

"Shepard I have to do this"

"Wrex, think about it he doesn't have a life after this. The Shadow Broker is hunting him now, he'll be dead in a month right after they cut off a few body pieces" laughed Shepard smugly.

Punching him one last time Shepard and his crew made their way to the alley. Before leaving Wrex muttered under his breath "Your right" he was too proud of a Krogan to say it to his face. But it still meant something. As he walked out he stomped on Fists leg. That would defiantly leave a mark.

Staggering forward running as fast as he could it wasn't that far away but he couldn't take any chances. He didn't care about the data this was someone's life. Shepard was still running from his past... he couldn't let another thing haunt him he had to make a stand. He would do the same for any other member of his crew even Joker.

The doors opened to the alleyway, it shone with a reddish tinge projecting all the deaths along the walls, in the exact spot in which the Quarian was stood. The dingy lights flickering like a spotlight reflecting onto the Quarian's visor. Next to the Quarian was a rugged Turian who was trying to get close to the Quarian he was touching her arm trying to make her feel "safe" but it wasn't working she could tell something was wrong. But there was no way out she pushed the Turian's hand away and throw some grenades which took out two mercenaries. She needed help and it was lucky Shepard and his crew were there.

The Turian was tough. Weaving in-between bullets Shepard made his way down to the Quarian he gave her a slight nudge and smile to signify everything was okay. The Quarian looked at Shepard for a split second and then fired her shotgun, the Turian went down and wasn't going to get back up. Shepard couldn't believe his eyes she was a strong woman who could handle herself in a battle a lot like Ashley and Garrus could. Shepard extended his hand to offer a handshake when it clicked this was a human tradition but it was too late now.

"My name Commander Shepard, that's Garrus, Ashley, Kaidan and well that's Wrex our friendly Krogan," Shepard said as he pointed each one. But when he pointed at Wrex there was a slight growl.

"Hi," everyone said almost unison, well everyone except Ashley and Wrex. You could probably count Wrex's grunt as a hello, though. Ashley acted very coldly towards the Quarian and the other aliens. Shepard would have to have a word with her.

"The names Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya, thank you for saving me _commander, _I'm not sure I would have made it out if it wasn't for you"

"You have impeccable fighting skills Miss'Zorah and we are glad you're okay. It has come to my understanding that you have some data which will help me catch Saren"

Ashley glared slightly at the commander at what he said. But if it helped get the data then it's okay. Ashley didn't care about being polite when it came to aliens.

"Ah, yes the data I have it with me but not here I doubt it's safe"

"Well to Udinas office it is."

_**IF I GET ANY REVIEWS ASKING ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS THEN I WILL. I JUST DON'T WANT TO INVEST MY TIME IN SOMETHING THAT PEOPLE DON'T LIKE. OH, AND THIS WILL BE A STORY SPANNING FROM MASS EFFECT 1 TO MASS EFFECT 3. WELL HOPEFULLY. THE STORY WILL BE BASED ON TALI AND SHEPARD AND THEIR RELATIONSHIP. I KNOW IT'S NOT MUCH TO GO ON.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard, his squad and the very able Quarian, Tali, walked up to one of the Citadels elevators. She remained very quiet, occasionally, she would try and peer through the gaps of the elevator. When she saw the lake, it was clear to see by her body language that this was her favourite part of the Citadel. Who could blame her it was beautiful, she had to savour every moment she got as you would never see anything like this on the Migrant Fleet. All of them got out of the elevator and made their way to the Ambassadors office...

Just by looking at Udina you could see that he was a man in his later years, very sophisticated and well presented. You could see that his job meant a lot to him, maybe a little too much.

Udinas' eyes darted, he wasn't sure what to say first, he didn't know whether to discuss why there were so many aliens or why Shepard had been shooting up the wards.

He decided to go with the second one first.

"Shepard, you don't make life easy do you everywhere you go people die," as Udina said that Shepard tensed up he knew exactly what he was referring to. But Udina didn't care he just carried on speaking "fighting on the wards Shepard, is it necessary you're not a penniless thug"

"If you don't mind sir it was - "Shepard's words were cut off by Udina rude nod to the 'Quarian' to ask what she was doing here.

"Quarian?" It was like Udina was intentionally being rude he knew Shepard understood the nod but he had to do this.

"If you had let me finish I was going to tell you why I have _Miss'Zorah_ here with me."

Tali didn't mind being called Miss'Zorah the commander pulled it off, but it was way too formal. Especially for someone who had just saved her life.

"Okay, I'm listening." glared Udina

`Shepard nodded gently at Tali to signify this was her time to shine. But she just stood there... lost.

Kaidan could tell she was shy when it came to talking, fighting, on the other hand, well she was great at that just ask the Turian. So Kaidan brought it on himself to help so he carefully pushed Tali forward breaking her daze.

She stumbled slightly but she managed to recover.

Just before she started to speak Shepard interrupted in the politest way he could

"Oh, before you start please can you start from the very beginning and sorry for interrupting," Shepard said as he gave a nervous smile.

"Yes, of course, commander" Tali paused for a brief second to compose herself taking deep breaths. "I was on my pilgrimage, my rite of passage to adulthood when-"

"I'm not sure I quite understand..."

Shepard was curious he wanted to know more as any other person would but this wasn't the right time and he knew it.

"It's a tradition among my people. When we reach maturity, we leave our ships and our family behind. We search... for something, anything that could be deemed valuable for the migrant fleet. This is how we prove ourselves."

"Thank you, please continue"

"During my pilgrimage, I began hearing reports about Geth. I was curious, the Geth drove my people into exile, and they have never ventured outside the veil before. I tracked the Geth to an uncharted world. I waited for them to separate and I ambushed a singular Geth. I disabled it and removed its memory core."

A quiet but powerful voice came out of the shadows and said "How did you manage to save the memory core. I thought when a Geth dies the memory core inside gets fried" The voice came from Captain David Anderson he was a powerful soldier who had seen a few battles. The way he looked at Shepard was a loving, sweet father and son way. It was easy to see that they had known each other for a while.

"My people created the Geth, if your quick, careful and lucky enough small fragments of the data can be saved, sir."

Tali began typing on the Omni-tool. The Omni-tool itself had seen better days it was old and rusted and looked like it was from the 20 century. But Tali didn't care for looks she only cared if it got the job done and was reliable.

"Most of the files were wiped clean, but I managed to save some of the audio."

The audio played and confirmed Shepard's suspicions... they had the evidence they need to catch the bastard-

Captain Anderson and Shepard were talking about what this would meanwhile Udina started organising a meeting with the council. When Tali very timidly said "There's more"

Everything went dead silent. They were scared when they heard Saren talk about the Conduit but they were hopeful that they would stop him. They didn't want to find out more and they had a good reason to worry.

They heard another voice on the recording ... a females

She spoke about the Reapers an advanced machine which existed 50,000 years old. The Reapers hunted the Prothean's into extinction. Well, that's what the Geth believe.

The only words which were uttered were "the council needs to see this"

"Wait, commander, you've seen me fight any chance I can join you"

"I'd be an idiot to pass the offer. You can join. On one condition"

"Anything commander"

"Call me Shepard"

"I don't know about that _commander_ it's too big an ask"

Shepard had a smirk on his face which he couldn't control "Guess we'll have to work on it then, _Miss'Zorah"_

The video was played to the council the stared at Shepard they knew they had been wrong about him. They never doubted him they just didn't know if he was the right man for the job... but they did now.

The Asari councillor recognised the female voice as "Matriarch Benezia". But the commander didn't care for names but he knew that hers bought a lot of trouble with it.

"Shepard, step forward"

Shepard was confused, he turned around he turned around to his crew, to Tali and shrugged with a boyish smile on his face.

"It's the decision of the council to award you all the powers and privileges of the special tactical and Renaissance branch of the citadel"

A Salarian councillor crossed his arms and said "Spectres aren't trained, they are chosen. They are forged in the fire of battle. They are above in rank and file"

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage and determination. The right hand to the council"

"They bear a great burden. The protectors of galactic peace."

"You are the first human Spectre, commander. This is a great accomplishment for your people"

Shepard couldn't believe it. This was all thanks to _**his**_ crew.

"I'm honoured council members, I'll do everything in my power to stop Saren."

"Make us proud, Shepard." After them last words the holographic cut off and the council was gone.

Shepard was just staring he couldn't believe it was like he had lost all hearing. A monotone deep voice came from the back, it was Wrex. "Shepard, you just going to stand there or can we celebrate"

"Oh, yeah," Shepard said as he laughed... "Drinks are on me"

"Now that's what I like to hear Shepard" growled Wrex he "tapped" Shepard on the back.

Tali was happy, to say the least, that Shepard had been acclaimed as the first human spectre, but everything that she had gone through she just wasn't in the mood for a celebration. Having been so knew to the crew she didn't want to disappoint them... disappoint Shepard. She was going to have to put on a brave face (it helped that no one could see her face as Tali wasn't the best liar in the galaxy.)

Shepard and the gang almost ran to the club in excitement, but Tali just walked slowly behind taking in every light and every face which glared upon her whispering quarian. The words they spoke didn't offend Tali in the slightest way as none of them knew who she was and they never would...

Out of the two clubs at the citadel, Shepard felt that flux would be bettered suited to celebrate such an accomplishment, but this displeased Wrex greatly as he had a couple of running with the guards at flux previously due to them staring at him for too long... this then lead to Wrex hammering them to the ground with his fist. Shepard knew it wouldn't be easy getting the owner to allow Wrex a chance but with his new found spectre status it would make any task run smoothly.

They travelled through the upper wards while its lights echoed wall to wall. In that very second of arriving and staring out the windows everyone just stopped... they may have seen it before but for Tali she had never seen anything like it. The way the ships moved almost in slow motion drifting to their destination. Tali had seen endless space before and how derelict it can be, but upon glancing out of the citadel window time stopped to preserve every movement and breath in a picture... of beauty.

"Shepard ..." Kaidan spoke softly

"Yeah, what's up" Shepard responded not moving his eyes from the window

"Me, Ashley, Wrex and Garrus are going to head to club now," said Kaidan

"I'll meet you there I just going to stay here a bit longer ... take everything in "Shepard said as he finally broke contact with the window to look in Kaidan's eyes.

Shepard grew up on ships ever since he was a child so he too was no stranger to space. The window reminded him of his home, his family.

A few minutes had passed since Kaidan and the rest of the crew had gone to flux neither Tali nor Shepard knew that they were the only ones there... until Shepard broke out of his trance.

"Miss'Zorah, I didn't know you were still here," Shepard said calmingly

"I didn't know you were here either...I got lost in the beauty of space... It reminds me of my home... well a better version" Tali said nervously

With a slight smirk and a laugh, Shepard said " I know how you feel... l have lived on ships my whole life and well looking out this window it makes me feel free of responsibility... like when I was a child before all the death and murder"

There was a slight pause and Shepard stiffened as he realised what he said. A spectre shouldn't say things like that he knew it and Tali did too.

"Erm, that came out wrong ... it's been a long day... I-"

Before Shepard could finish Tali spoke to ease Shepard's worries.

"Shepard, you needn't explain yourself to me ... you've been through a lot today ... I don't blame you if you want to run away... I was so court up in today I was going to sneak out of the "party" when no one was looking, commander "Tali said as she touched Shepard's arm comfortingly but still keeping it professional by calling him commander once again.

"I knew you would understand," Shepard said as he touched Tali's hand "but I can guarantee you this there's no way you're getting out of that party. I'm buying"

"I'm not much of a drinker though commander"

"You will be by the end of the night, "Shepard said with a grin as he walked into Flux dragging Tali with him.

Ashley and Kaidan were getting the drinks in while Wrex and Garrus were scoping out the talent on the dance floor.

"Hey Shepard, I started a tab in your name," Ashley said as she waved over to Shepard.

"Great-" Shepard muttered under his breath.

"At least I have all the money in the world," Shepard said to Tali smiling as he walked over to Ashley

Tali followed Kaidan to the table and sat down across from him. She sat there quite almost like she was scared of her surroundings.

"So Tali, how are you holding up?"

"Never been better," Tali said lowering her head

Anyone could see that this was obviously a lie everything about Tali projected that something wasn't right. Tali wasn't used to the fight, one minute she's there killing guys left right and centre and then the next she's drinking with five people she's never met before. And to top it off three of them were human one a Krogan and one a Turian. Tali didn't discriminate she hadn't been around other species long enough too but she had to adjust and hope they wouldn't be cruel. She just wanted to finish what she had started the galaxy been saved was more important than making friends.

"Are you sure? You seem sad."

It was clear to see that Kaidan was been genuine the way he spoke was soft and wise. Kaidan didn't have a bad bone in his body he was kind to anyone who was kind to him. Shepard trusted him. Even Ashley did. Tali could see by looking into his eyes he just wanted to befriend her and look after her... Like a brother would.

There was still no response from Tali so Kaidan said "I'm here for you if you want to talk. I am your friend, not your enemy. "

There was silence.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude to you Kaidan you've been so nice to me more than I could ask for. I guess I'm just scared about what happened in the alley. I don't want to put anyone else in danger."

"Tali you don't need to worry me and the crew will protect you. Shepard will protect you - "Kaidan words were just cut off by the voice of an incoming Shepard

"Hey, you can count on me you know... I won't let you down. Whenever you are in my care I promise I'll protect you... all of you" Shepard said as he stared around to his crew and more importantly to Tali.

Garrus and Wrex had got into a drinking contest but everyone else knew who the winner was going to be... even Garrus knew he didn't stand a chance against a Krogan. Each of them must have drunk at least 20 beers but Garrus couldn't take it anymore he just curled up into a ball on the next table he could find. While Wrex carried on drinking as if the contest hadn't of taken place.

Everyone had their fair share of drinks in some cases to many but Shepard could hold his liquor as he was the champion drinker on his previous squad, no one had ever beaten him but he daren't to tell Wrex or Garrus that.

"Skipper! Skipper! Shepard" blasted Ashley's voice

"I heard you the first time. What do you want?"

"Come and dance with me Skipper," Ashley said invitingly

"Ah dancing not my thing... I'm sure Kaidan will dance with you "Shepard said as he tapped Kaidan hoping he would save him.

"Oh yeah, yeah I'll dance with you. Common it will be fun. I guess"

Under his breath, Shepard muttered "Thank God for that"

"Did you say something Commander?" Tali said as she reached out for her drink

"I was speaking to myself - I just really didn't want to dance"

"With Ashley or?"

"Both really but the dancing that really scared me. I can kill twenty men by myself but when it comes to dancing I might as well have a bomb attached to me"

Tali let out a giggle "It can't be that bad"

"Oh, trust me. When I dance it's like I have no control of my hands they just seem to move about in the air by themselves" Shepard said as he waved his hands reluctantly in the air to mimic his dancing.

"Maybe you can dance Saren to death Commander"

"That's the best battle plan I've heard all day. I can already picture the army of Geth behind him doing the robot in unison"

Shepard did the robot "dance" so Tali understood what it was.

The laughter ended.

"You called me Shepard earlier you know. I'm glad to see you're finally starting to drop formality"

"I have no Idea what you're talking about _**commander,**_" Tali said coyly

"Luckily for us, I have a great memory," Shepard commanded with a smile ear to ear. " But I understand if don't want to call me Shepard it's your choice but I would prefer you did you saved my ass today I'd say we were friends and my friends don't call me commander"

"Ok Shepard you've won me over but how come your friends don't call you by your first name. My understanding of humans is that they have two names and I'm guessing Shepard is your last, Commanders your title so what's your first name?"

"No one's ever bothered asking me it?" Shepard shrugged

"You do have one though"

"Yeah, I'm named after my father. So, that's why I don't use it I've been called by Shepard even by my mother"

"I'm guessing that you're not going to tell me then"

"I might ... but just not now"

None of them were ready to call it a night as they knew that this could be the last night of 'freedom' they would have. They hadn't known each other for long (except Kaidan and Shepard) but they were an official team, they could count on each other no matter what.

The lights from the bar reflected off Tali's helmet straight into Shepard's eyes beckoning him with each ray, enticing him to speak.

"Do you like ships?" The words slipping off his tongue in a rather proud tone as it always did when he was going to speak about the Normandy

"I'm Quarian it's in my blood to love ships."

"You're going to love the Normandy then. She's the fastest, quietest and best ship in the fleet were lucky to have her under our command, well, Anderson's."

"If all this is true how do you fit a ship of its size in the citadel docking station?" Tali asked curiously.

"She's smaller than any ship you have seen but with twice the power she's unstoppable"

Tali sat there half staring at Shepard trying to work out if he was telling the truth about this ship because if it was this was it's got to be worth millions. Many Quarrians wouldn't even be eligible to look at the Normandy.

"I can't wait to see it see if what you are saying is true," Tali said admiringly

Just as Shepard was about the speak Garrus raised his head proudly but half awake and yelled across the room "It's Turian built too, we helped out with the plans and designs. That's why she's so great!" he smirked at Shepard as he said the last part.

"As much as I hate to agree with Garrus who is obviously drunk out of his mind it's true the Normandy wouldn't be half the ship without the Turian"

"My head's killing. Why did I drink that much? "Garrus whispered as he held his head

"Speaking of drinks, I'll get another round in. Tali do you want anything?"

"I'm okay thanks, I think I'm going to call it a night soon"

Shepard smiled at Tali "Remember what I said I'm not letting you leave this party first. Your apart of this team we stay together so I will walk you back to Normandy. I'll even show you around if you want but only if you have one last drink with me"

"You leave me no choice, I'll have the same as what you're having" Shepard raised his eyebrow which called Tali's response "the drinks modified so Quarian's can have it"

"Oh, great I won't be a minute"

Tali sat there patiently waiting she just wanted to fit in with the group so that her time with them would be easier. She needed people she could trust by her side because what they were up against many have not faced before. It was an unknown threat which had been lurking for years which the Quarian's had created themselves... the Geth. Tali didn't feel guilty for the Geth as she herself had not created them but just like everybody else in the galaxy she hated them and want them destroyed.

It had been ages since Tali was left alone with her thoughts but Shepard was back and had brought back more drinks then Tali initially thought he would.

"Shepard I thought you were going to bring back at the most two drinks"

"You said to get the same as what I was having so I did" whenever Shepard spoke it always had an era of charm to it

"You always have a way around things and I appreciate everything you're doing for me, Shepard-"

Shepard was analysing everything in his mind like he always did with the tiniest things. He couldn't stop thinking that Tali was still a child among her people but to him, she was a fully grown adult capable of doing things on her own. But Shepard knew he was being too forward with her but he just didn't know how to act around her or anyone for that matter as for the past few years he has never been close to anyone and it didn't help that Ashley had been chasing him around all day. Shepard just needed to relax and it had been a long time since he just sat down a shared no worry with the world.

Tali's words were cut off by Shepard's hand on her shoulder and the soft words which he spoke "It's too much for you. Let's just go I'll walk you back to ship" Shepard extended his hand and led the way out of flux.

There was silence between the walk from flux to the docking bay elevator. When they both entered the elevator the longest moment of both of their lives began, it wasn't awkward between them just quietness. Thoughts were racing through Shepard's mind about the mission, being a spectre, his family and how slow the elevator was going.

During these quiet moments which seemed to be happening continuously it was usually Shepard which spoke first but this time it wasn't. Tali voice surfaced beneath the music from the elevator with innocence and said "You're a great person you know. The way you care and accept people" upon these words leaving her mouth the doors from the elevator opened and Tali practically jumped out but it didn't have anything to do with the words she said to Shepard it as just the pure excitement of seeing the Normandy. Shepard hurried close behind Tali but she was quick on her feet, but then suddenly Tali drew to a stop...

"Hey, why did you stop the door should be open ..." Shepard's voice echoed around the bay but another voice answered "Shepard, I've been looking for you everywhere. I have important news to tell you" It was Captain Anderson voice who interrupted Shepard with a commanding tone of his voice. Whatever was to be said was important.

"Sorry Sir, the crew and I thought it would be a good idea to celebrate" Tali could see that when Shepard spoke to Anderson that they were friends and respected each other dearly but they couldn't get past formalities. However, on countless occasions in the day, she had seen Anderson drop formalities but Shepard seems to build an even bigger guard.

"As long as your mind is on the mission Shepard its fine with me." Anderson sentence was cut off by a nervous cough "I believe that due to your status and the great deed you are doing for the world that you should have a ship of your own. That's why with the up most pleasure I wish that you take the Normandy under your command." Anderson extended his hand to greet Shepard with a gentleman's handshake but Shepard hugged him. Shepard knew what the Normandy meant to Anderson and it pained him to take it away from him but he knew there would be no way to change Anderson's mind.

"Sir, this is your ship I can't take this away from you."

"Shepard this ship needs a leader like you and I can trust you'll keep her in good shape"

And with that sentence, Anderson was gone and Shepard was left to deal with another surprise that day.

_**AUTHORS NOTES: Not much romance in this chapter it's still early days for Tali and Shepard. I don't want to rush anything. If anybody has any advice, I'll take it I'm sure there are many ways this could be improved. (re-edited for minor grammar corrections)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_AUTHORS_****_ NOTES : Also if you have read my previous chapters, chapter 2 has been added to. This chapters still under edit and through the course of your reading ( if you choose to ) it will be changing either with corrections or story filling or even me just adding a bit more. If anyone has any thing they wish to add im all ears. If anyone wants me to change anything if I can I will. You views help. Still a work in progress changing all the time._ **

Shepard awoke in the cold premises of **_his_ **ship thanks to captain Anderson meeting him in the docking bay and awarding him the beauty that is the Normandy in the hope that it will assist Shepard with his duties . However, Shepard felt like he had betrayed Anderson , that he had stolen his ship right from beneath his feet. Captain Anderson was good to Shepard especially when he lost his people.

Shepard barely remembered how he got back to the ship every image was just mushed into emotion,happiness. But that changed quickly and if everyone felt how Shepard felt in this particular moment it wasn't going to be a very productive day.

He forced himself out of bed, rubbing his eyes as the lights blinded him. He reached out for his clean clothes so that he could start making his rounds.

* * *

As he stepped out of his room he saw a equally tired Kaidan who looked like he had been beaten by the drinks rather than drinking them.

" You look how i feel " Shepard said as he greeted Kaidan

Kaidan laughed not taking any offence to the comment.

Shepard made ideal conversation with Kaidan about the mission and any tactical advice Kaidan had offer to the table. Shepard was confused about Dr T'Soni he needed his team to support him as he had no idea if he could trust her or even if he should save her. Kaidan was constructive and helpful as always but he lacked the passion when it came to solving puzzles which came with the battles and even giving tactical plans.

Shepard walked around greeting each member of his crew with a nod and a smile as he walked to the elevator.

The elevator seemed to go on forever, all there was time to do in that elevator was think but Shepard was trying to get way from thinking he needed to let his decisions come naturally.

Finally the elevator ended and he was on the crews deck. Shepard didn't know who to see first , he would have to see them all so he saw who felt right ... Tali. Shepard didn't know why he wanted to see Tali she was nice to him she was his friend. Plus he thought it would be a wise decision to see Tali after last night.

Shepard walked out of the elevator stared across to Ashley who was indulged in cleaning her gun.


End file.
